


Tiny Green Umbrella

by ReneeBlazeIt



Series: Bangawraith snippets [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of alcohol, Premarital Eye Contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeBlazeIt/pseuds/ReneeBlazeIt
Summary: It's the little details that are vital. Little things make big things happen. - John Wooden
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Bangawraith snippets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tiny Green Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write an actual piece in a while, but writer's block, am i right? In the middle of the dozens of WIPs I have, here's a little bangawraith thing, because these two need more love. I'm a bit rusty, so the usual warnings: English is not my first language! If you see typos or errors, please let me know! It helps a lot.
> 
> Enjoy!

There is a strong, persistent smell of alcohol and sweat in the air. Wraith feels a headache coming, and she doesn’t know if it’s because of the half empty glass in front of her, the third tonight, or the loud, obnoxious music filling the lounge. The brouhaha of the drunken patrons barely reaches her ears anymore.

On her right, Natalie and Elliott are chatting. Wraith was supposed to participate in the discussion, wasn’t she? She can’t even remember the subject, she’s tuned them out too long ago, but she can still hear them laughing from time to time. She hopes they don’t mind her too much. It doesn’t sound like they do.

Her mind feels slow. The voices are barely above whispers, they’re easy to ignore. She guesses it’s because besides deciding which way to turn the tiny green cocktail umbrella around the inside of her glass, there’s not many important choices to be made at the moment. So she starts clockwise, because why not.

Wraith wonders if it has an impact at all, which way she chooses. Do small, useless actions like this one lead to one event or another? What if they did matter in some way, what if everything that happened, the war, the deaths, the experiments and everything else happened because someone, somewhere, decided to turn a tiny umbrella the wrong way? That would be silly to think, though. Such things don’t happen because of such small details, do they? But there are so many dimensions, so many iterations of History flowing through her mind, anything could be possible in the end. She starts turning it the other way around, just in case. 

**_They might be watching you._ **

The voice startles Wraith out of her thoughts. She turns around, eyes barely managing to focus under the colored lights. Elliott says something that makes Natalie chuckle next to her, but she doesn't pay enough attention to hear it. She runs her gaze over the room, and spots Ajay sitting at a corner table surrounded by unfamiliar faces. She looks like she's having fun. Wraith likes her, she's a good kid, trying to make the most of herself and help whoever she can. Wraith respects that. A bit further away, she spots Octavio wildly gesturing to a bunch of teenagers, a few of them wearing green Octane merch. He's probably talking about another stunt, she thinks. 

There's a lot of faces she doesn't know, drowning the few she's familiar with. Men drinking and laughing loudly around a table near the middle, a group of girls probably in their 20s chatting near the exit, and far back a blue and yellow MRVN head towering over the room. And on the other side of the lounge, warm brown eyes looking back at her. 

If Bangalore feels awkward getting caught staring, she doesn’t show it. Instead, she smiles, of that cocky smirk that suits her so well. The same she always has after winning a nasty fight, with dimples and a glint in her eyes. Her confidence is discomposing, Wraith feels her chest tighten and her stomach flutter. Her drunken mind fails to embolden her and she shies away from the woman’s gaze, busying her hands with the little umbrella once again. Small things do influence her timeline, she thinks. A few months ago, Bangalore and herself had been at each other’s throats at every occasion. Wraith cannot remember when that relationship had changed. Somewhere between finding out her past and Revenant and Loba’s arrival, she guesses. She’d learned the soldier was more than just that, an IMC grunt. 

She twirls the umbrella clockwise again, as Wattson’s clear laugh echoes next to her. Uncharacteristically happy, despite the noise and crowd, but Wraith still expects her to excuse herself soon enough. She herself thought about doing exactly that a few times already, but the choice stayed dangling in front of her. She thinks she knows why, now. Her eyes drift towards Anita again, who’s now averted her gaze and is sipping on a bottle, still sitting alone. Small choices do influence her timeline, she repeats to herself.

She gets up, and her companions look at her quizzically. “Watch my drink for me?” she asks, sliding the glass towards Elliot. “I’ll be back.” He takes it and sets it down behind the counter as she hops off her stool. She stops herself for a few seconds. “Or maybe I won’t.” Natalie raises an eyebrow at her, and Wraith shrugs with a smile. She turns around, and meets Anita’s gaze once again. Her stomach flutters, but this time she doesn’t mind, as she makes her way towards the woman.


End file.
